Welcome Home
by Shadowrunner91
Summary: Through an unknown event Roxas and Namine have seperated from Sora and Kairi as true individules. Roxas travels to Twilight Town with Namine and Axel to find that the kids of Twilight Town are ready to welcome him there. Hope you enjoy!


**Welcome Home**

Through an unknown event Roxas and Namine have seperated from Sora and Kairi as true individules. Roxas travels to Twilight Town with Namine and Axel to find that the kids of Twilight Town are ready to welcome him there. * I do not own any of the characters of Kingdom Hearts otherwise Roxas would have a LOT more face time* Please rate and review.

"C'mon guys lets go to the beach!" Yelled a blond haired boy as he ran ahead of his three friends. A large happy smile beaming from his face. He soon found that he was running into a bright light, as it grew and grew he could hear a young girl's voice screaming.

"Roxas!" As the yell rang through his head the young blond boy found himself falling onto a stone floor with a loud thud. He was groanning from the pain and the voice was beside him. "Roxas you're here," when he looked up he saw the blond haired Nobody in the white dress next to him. "Are you alright?" Her voice was filled with concern.

"Namine?" Roxas adressed the girl next to him. "What happened?"

"What happened is you two pulled some kind of magic trick and popped out of nowwhere," a cocky voice happily informed the blond Nobody on the ground. When Roxas looked to see who it was his eyes nearly popped out of his as tears started to form.

"Axel!" He exclaimed as he jumped onto his old best friend standing in front of him. "You're here, I can't believe it."

"Hey, hey what's with all the hugging ?" The spiky red head said as he held the younger Nobody.

"What do you exspect, you're his best friend?" When Roxas looked to see who was talking he found Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, King Micky and Master Yen Sid next to a long wooden table. Many of the group but none more so then Sora beaming with a large smile.

"Sora?" Roxas could hardly believe that the keyblader was there with all of his friends.

"What's up?" The carefree boy said with his usual warm smile.

"How, how is this possible? Me and Namine, we were?" Roxas was almost at a loss of words.

"It would seem," Yen Sid began as he cut off the young boy. "That the two of you, even as Nobodies developed your own hearts and became your own selves."

"Is that even possible?" Goofy asked unsure how it was able to happen.

"When our bodies develop an identy of their own and show signs of feelings they have yet to experiance then it is possible to grow their own hearts." The wise old master explained to the group.

"I'm so happy for you two," Kairi exclaimed as she ran over and gave to two new people a big hug. "Namine I'm happy to see you again and Roxas it's really nice to finally to meet you."

"Kairi?" Roxas relized who was hugging him. "You look a lot prettyer than." Roxas began looking at Sora remembering his dreams of Sora's memories of the red haired girl. Sora's face became a red as Roxas spoke wishing that the ex-Nobody would stop and just like his mind was being read Axel flicked Roxas in the back of the head stopping him.

"What's wrong with you? You already got one little cutie are you trying to snag another?" Roxas instantly looked to Namine who was blushing at the comment making Roxas break out into a deep red blush as well. The group of world travelers merly broke out in laughter at the comment and at Roxas' embarrassment.

"Master Yen Sid," Micky began looking to his teacher. "If both Roxas and Namine are their own selves then they what does that mean for Sora and Kairi?" The world travelers looked to the wise old wizard for an answere only to see him stroke his long grey beard.

"I believe Sora and Kairi will be fine, their hearts have already developed new bodies to contain their hearts." Yen Sid words seemed to be more of a guess then known knowledge but Sora didn't seem to need more then that to be satiffied.

"That's good news," he said as he lazily threw his hands behind his head and smiled.

"Do you ever sweat the small stuff?" Riku asked looking at Sora, his voice was relaxed but still hid his worry for his friend's carelessness.

"Nope," Sora answered proudly earning laughter from Goofy and Donald. As the world travelers continued their conversation Roxas whispers quietly to Axel.

"Hey do you think you can make a corradoor of darkness to Twilight Town?" Axel gave Roxas a funny look that screamed 'Who do you think I am?' all over it. He made the corradoor behind him and Roxas grabbed onto Namine's hand and pulled her through with him and Axel. Needless to say the others were shocked and yelled after the three only for the small portal to close not long after behind Axel.

The sound of the train staiton was buzzing loudly as Roxas walked out onto the shopping district with his two friends. Only when he looks back to Namine does he feel guilt settling in.

"Sorry about pulling you along like that Namine," Roxas said scratching the back of his head knowing he shouldn't have gotten her involved so carelessly. But Namine just shock her head and gave Roxas a smile as she place her hands together so the the fingers were tuching but there was still a gap between the palms.

"It's fine, I wanted to spend some quiet time with you anyway Roxas." This made the blond teen smile a bit.

"Don't know how quiet it'll be with Axel," Roxas joked earning a small laugh from Namie and a pout from his best friend.

"Hey now that's just rude," Axel complained. "Besides the name is Lea now, got it memorized?" Saying his trademark catch phrase as he rose his index finder to his temple and smiling, Roxas just place his chin between his thumb and index finger in a thinking pose before responding.

"Nope, I liked Axel better." The firey exNobody made a bummed out expression that made his compaions laugh happily.

"Oh yeah sure, you get to keep your name and I have to keep my new one, that's fair." Axel joke and Roxas could tell, it was like the good old days when they would spend time on the clock tower and just joke and laugh. Roxas was happy to think that they could continue makeing more memorries like those, but deep down he knew that they wouldn't be the same. That they couldn't just move past all the awful things that had happened to them. Roxas' smile began to fade as the next thought popped into his head

'If I see Hayner and the old gang how will I react, how will they react?'

"Hello! Anyone home Roxas?" Axel was now yelling at the blond lost in thought. Roxas jerked his head up looking at his friend.

"Oh sorry just lost in thought," he quickly put on a big smile hopping to fool his companions. The two gave each other a questioning look but let it go.

"Roxas, your friends," Namine began which made Roxas give her a confused look.

"What do you mean? You guys are the only ones," Roxas stopped himself and knew what Namine meant. "I doubt that they would even know who I am, don't worry about that." Namine just shook her head and pointed a finger behind Roxas. When Roxas turned he was greeted by the faces of his friends from the other Twilight Town; Hayner, Pence and Olette.


End file.
